For the most part article dividers used in packaging cartons have been made out of heavy paper or corrugated cardboard. Such corrugated cardboard has been cut in strips, notched at the sides and assembled together in nested relation. Such cardboard dividers are very unattractive.
Limited use has been made of foam plastics, such as polyethylene foam. Although some of the foam plastics are available in bright colors and may have an appealing appearance, known plastic dividers have not been made to have an ornamentally attractive physical construction.